Where are we going?
by KateB-fan
Summary: Escena luego del final de 5x21. Kate y Rick finalmente, tienen una charla clarificadora. Disfruten!


**Se que les debo millones de actualizaciones, pero aquí les dejo lo que pasó luego de la escena final del 5x21. Espero que les guste! **

**Where are we going?**

Kate se estiró en la cama y sonrió. Se sentía relajada. El masaje que Rick le había dado la noche anterior todavía le hacía sentir vibraciones profundas en su cuerpo.

Se acomodó de costado y el olor al perfume de los pétalos inundó su nariz. Cerró los ojos. Recordó los celos de Rick y la mirada de Eric Vaughnn. Por supuesto que era un tipo interesante, a ella le había pasado lo mismo cuando lo había conocido a Rick. La diferencia era que antes lo había admirado secretamente… y, por supuesto, ahora estaba enamorada de él…

¿Cómo era que el tipo había dicho las palabras justas? Bueno, su situación emocional había ayudado. Y él seguramente estaba acostumbrado a tratar con todo tipo de mujeres…

Se estiró un poco y tomó la bata de él. Hundió la nariz, aspirando su aroma. Se incorporó y se la puso.

Salió de la habitación buscándolo. Se había levantado en puntas de pie como tantas otras veces, para dejarla descansar.

Se encontró con Martha que terminaba de tomar el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Martha…- dijo paseando su mirada por la habitación.

-Buenos días, Katherine…- le dijo Martha con una sonrisa- si buscas a Richard, debe estar por llegar… salió con Alexis, la llevó a una entrevista laboral…

-Bien… gracias…

-¿Tomas un café?

-Sí… me encantaría… gracias…- dijo Kate y se sentó a su lado.

-Querida…- le dijo Martha un momento después- yo no soy quien para meterme en tu vida… pero… ¿no crees que es un buen momento para tener una conversación con mi hijo?

-Martha… yo…- dijo Kate con nerviosismo.

-Yo no te juzgo… conozco a mi hijo y te conozco algo a ti también… y solo quiero que con todo lo que han pasado para llegar hasta aquí, que aprovechen la oportunidad…

-Martha, yo amo a tu hijo… y créeme, me gustaría prometerte algo, pero no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo, pero puedo prometerte que lo intentaré…- dijo y trató de sonreir.

-Kate… no tienes que prometerme nada… yo lo único que quiero para ustedes es la felicidad… y otra vez, yo no soy quien para meterme en la vida de ustedes…- dijo y apretó su mano.

Escucharon la puerta que se abría y Rick sonrió al verlas sentadas charlando.

-Debo irme al estudio… hay clases temprano…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo a Kate, que sonrió.

Rick las miró sonriente y se acercó a Kate, y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Hey… buenos días…- dijo él y la miró de cerca. Kate había dejado los ojos cerrados, deliberadamente disfrutando de la cercanía.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y cuando por fin abrió los ojos, él se mantuvo cerca, perdido en su mirada.

-¿Descansaste bien?- dijo él acariciando su mano.

-Perfecto…- dijo ella y alzó las cejas.

-Me alegra… quería que fuese especial…- dijo él y arrugó la nariz cuando la vio sonrojarse.

-Lo fue…

-Lo siento… siento haberme portado como un tonto, pero sí, estaba celoso…

-Lo sé, Rick… y te entiendo… a mí me pasó algo parecido con esa conductora…- dijo y fue ella quien arrugó la nariz.

-¿Por qué dejaste que te besara?

-No dejé que lo hiciera…

-Es cierto… es que… la realidad es que te quiero toda para mí… y…

-Sin embargo, ni siquiera te inmutaste mientras jugabas el juego con tu amiguito…

-Por favor, Kate… no volvamos sobre eso… ya te pedí disculpas… yo sigo deseándote como el primer día…

-Y yo… tengo que admitir que me siento culpable de haber propiciado un malentendido con Eric…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí… me sentía mal… él me preguntó cuál era mi relación contigo… me planteó como era que nuestra relación no era más seria… y no supe que contestarle…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no lo sé, Rick… cada vez que intento hablar del tema te escapas…

-Tú sabes que no es así, Kate…

-Tú sabes que sí…

-Kate… tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti…

-Sí… lo sé…

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu duda?

-Hace casi un año que estamos juntos… pasamos por un montón de cosas, hemos crecido juntos… pero no se hacia dónde vamos…

-¿Hace falta que el lugar hacia dónde vamos tenga un nombre?

-En este momento, para mí, sí…

-Bien…¿cómo quieres llamarlo?

-¿Y tú?

-Yo quiero estar contigo, Kate… no quiero estropearlo…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Me tomó casi cuatro años que te decidieras a estar conmigo… a mí me da lo mismo permanecer así contigo toda la vida o casarme contigo mañana, pero pensé que para ti era más difícil…

-Tienes razón…- dijo ella y bajó la cabeza, con algo de tristeza.

-Bien… ¿qué piensas?

-Yo creo que así estamos muy bien… pero a veces no puedo evitar pensar en cómo sería…

-¿Cómo sería?

-Estar contigo, ser tu esposa… tener hijos… no sé… lo que las mujeres casi siempre fantaseamos con cumplir…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-¿Tú quieres tener hijos conmigo?- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú?- dijo ella con nerviosismo y se mordió el labio.

-Por supuesto… casi me los imagino volviéndonos locos…- dijo y sonrió.

Kate se perdió en los ojos de él. Rick se acercó y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Y…- insistió ella- con respecto a lo de casarnos…

-Alguien me dijo que la tercera es la vencida…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Quieres una propuesta?

-¿Y si la quisiera?

Rick la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella. Kate lo siguió por la casa hasta llegar otra vez a la habitación.

-Rick… no me refería a esto…

-Dame una oportunidad, Kate…- dijo y la hizo sentar en la cama.

-Pero…- protestó ella.

-Cierra los ojos…- insistió él.

-Rick…- dijo y le hizo caso.

Rick buscó algo en su mesa de luz y se colocó frente a ella.

-Bien… aquí vamos… puedes abrir los ojos…- dijo él.

-Si…- dijo ella y sonrió al verlo frente a ella.

Rick se arrodilló y Kate abrió la boca. No sabía que decir…

-Kate… tú eres la mujer de mi vida… lo has sido desde el primer minuto en que te conocí…- dijo con emoción- y si no hice esto antes fue porque pensé que te asustarías y te escaparías…

-Lo siento…

-Kate… quiero decirte que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras ser mi esposa… - dijo y levantó ante sus ojos un anillo sencillo, pero imponente, de oro blanco y brillantes.

Kate sintió que, en contra de su voluntad, las lágrimas brotaban y caían sin poder contenerse.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿No te irás a arrepentir ahora, verdad?- insistió.

Sintió que se quedaba sin voz y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí… por supuesto que quiero…- dijo entre lágrimas.

-¿En serio?

-¿No me crees?- preguntó riendo.

-Solo quiero estar seguro…- dijo y tomó su mano y deslizó el anillo con dedos temblorosos.

-Te amo, Rick…- dijo ella- lamento haber dudado de la fuerza de nuestra relación.

-Fue solo un momento de bad timing… no puedo culparte por haber revivido la incertidumbre…

Kate asintió.

-Pero si vuelvo a oír que alguien más te besa…- dijo él con algo de bronca.

-Eso no pasará… yo tengo muy en claro lo que quiero… y a quien amo…

-Yo también te amo…- dijo y luego de besarla se quedó pensativo.

-¿Qué?

-Pensaba… tú no tienes intención de usar mi apellido, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé…

-Sería un poco confuso que te llamaran Castle a ti igual que a mi…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Aunque yo sería la detective Castle y tú serías solo Castle…- dijo alzando las cejas.

-Eso me gusta…

-Pensaré en ello, entonces…- dijo ella y él la empujó hasta que cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama.

-Y mientras lo piensas… ¿crees que podrías dejar que te acaricie un poco?

-Por favor…- dijo ella y se entregó una vez más a sus caricias…

* * *

**Quizás fue demasiado, pero me gustó escribirlo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**


End file.
